Óbvio
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: 99% de chances de certeza. Estava apaixonado.


**Disclaimer: **Death Note não me pertence. Quem eu listaria no caderninho...? hmmm... ò.ó (evil eyes)

Fic 2 da saga "Unfinished: O retorno" porque mil anos depois eu resolvo terminar e postar a fic.

E pior, filha única de DN. XD

Enjoy.

* * *

**Óbvio**

_ Eu vou me apaixonar por você?_

L piscou forte mais uma vez, voltando à tela.

Raito ao seu lado digitava códigos de acesso à rede da polícia em busca de novas informações sobre as mortes da última semana, e um barulhinho uniforme e inquieto preenchia o aposento com o resto da equipe.

No entanto, os olhos do melhor detetive do mundo não conseguiam se concentrar em muita coisa além da segunda tela à sua direita, onde uma menina balançava os pés em cima do sofá, lendo uma revista, vez por outra mostrando a língua para a câmera.

Alguma coisa na sua boca formigava, querendo mover os lábios pra cima.

Sorrir?

Ele queria sorrir só porque aquela menina estava balançando as pernas pro ar?

"Você está bem, Ryuuzaki-kun?"

Ele se voltou para Raito, e antes de responder, abocanhou algumas bolachas que tinha ao lado, se limitando a apenas balançar a cabeça positivamente.

Então isso era se apaixonar?

Era uma probabilidade de 89%, levando em conta que ele nunca havia sentido antes e poderia estar enganado. Havia checado diversas vezes seu batimento cardíaco, prestado atenção no suor de suas mãos e até mesmo na expressão corporal inconsciente de seu corpo na presença dela. Aquilo era bem confuso, mas ele ainda era um bom detetive...

E não há nada mais óbvio numa paixão que os ciúmes.

Sabia que a maioria das pessoas se apaixonavam umas pelas outras, e sempre em desencontros. Como ele, Misa e Raito. Ryuuga gostava de Misa. Misa gostava de Raito. Raito só queria saber de se livrar de Ryuuga, Misa e toda possibilidade de culpa dele mesmo ser Kira.

Então, era assim que funcionava?

Apanhou outro punhado de bolachas, as quebrando entre os dedos antes de levá-las à boca.

Se Raito fosse realmente Kira, então Misa seria o segundo Kira, certamente. E levando em conta a adoração da jovem pelo assassino, isso tornaria o outro um rival pelo menos três vezes ainda mais difícil de ser superado...

Balançou a cabeça, ainda mais chocado com todo aquele raciocínio. Que idéia era aquela de "superar Kira por causa de uma garota?" Soava ridículo até para um romance chulo de folhetim.

E era óbvio que Misa gostava de Raito, fosse ele Kira ou não.

"Acho que ela quer te ver." – murmurou, enquanto percebia que as bolachas haviam acabado.

Misa fazia estripulias no sofá, acenando para todos os lados e mostrando a língua. Era normal que ela estivesse entediada e que quisesse ver o namorado.

E, obviamente, Ryuga faria parte desse encontro. Sentiu o estômago arder, e pensou por um momento se aquelas bolachas estavam estragadas.

Mas era óbvio que _não_.

"Misa sabe que temos pressa em encontrar Kira, não posso ficar perdendo tempo com ela." – respondeu Raito, sem tirar os olhos do que fazia.

Ryuuga voltou toda sua atenção para a tela da jovem que pulava como doida sobre o sofá. Seria inútil admitir que estava decepcionado com a atitude de Raito? Por quê? Era uma verdade, eles tinham uma missão importantíssima nas mãos. Era mais que sensato continuar a busca e ignorar os apelos amorosos da loirinha.

Então por que lhe desagradava tanto a atitude do outro? Raito não a merecia, era essa sua conclusão final? Mas que base tinha isso? Por ter aquele comportamento frio, quase indiferente à ela? Bom, as pessoas tinham modos diferentes de demonstrar sentimentos. Não que Ryuuga acreditasse na reciprocidade de Raito aos de Misa, era uma questão de apenas 2% de veracidade. Difícil.

Talvez estivesse decepcionado... porque gostava daqueles encontros. Era quando Misa ficava mais feliz, mesmo que fosse por causa do suposto Kira. E xingasse L o tempo todo... ainda assim, ele parecia sentir uma certa satisfação em vê-la de perto, feliz.

O detetive colocou o dedo sobre os lábios, pensativo.

Paixão era mesmo uma coisa absurda e totalmente sem lógica.

"Acho que ela caiu do sofá."

Raito levantou os olhos, vendo as pernas com meias listradas balançando no vídeo.

"Misa não tem jeito..." – disse, se levantando. "Vamos logo, Ryuuga, antes que ela se machuque."

L apenas concordou, se levantando também.

Naquele instante, fez uma breve análise de si mesmo.

Enquanto Raito explicava sua saída aos outros da equipe, determinando que estariam de volta em vinte minutos, olhou para a tela mais uma vez. O olhar angustiado de Misa percorria todo o quarto, esperando que do ar alguém surgisse.

Alguém que não era ele.

Puxou a corrente, fazendo Raito se apressar, e deixaram a sala de observação.

O seu estômago parecia se acalmar à medida que caminhavam, e aquele formigamento estranho em seus lábios voltava. A porta se abriu, e uma sorridente Misa saltou nos braços de Raito.

Por cima do ombro, ela mostrou a língua para L, numa zanga fingida e doce.

Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, a fitando.

"99%, agora." – sussurrou, para si mesmo.

E era óbvio que aquele 1% era mera dissimulação. Típica, de um garoto apaixonado pela primeira vez.

**OWARI**


End file.
